


Horror Moments恐怖时刻

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Movie: Happy Death Day 2U (2019), Suicide, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 上帝决心考验你时，你最好做足准备。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 5





	Horror Moments恐怖时刻

**Author's Note:**

> 借用《忌日快乐》设定。

我在旅馆里醒来后想的第一件事是，希望今天不是昨天。我床头的钟仍然指向凌晨两点四十分，打开电视播放的仍然是酒店广告。我不是很想下床，喝水，开门，然后走进温暖的走廊，和灯光作伴。于是我改变昨天的计划，我在床上点燃今天的第一颗烟。

“你的今天不会比昨天长。”泰勒说，他从卫生间出来，穿着酒店的廉价浴袍。我不爱穿它，主要是因为它让我的皮肤过敏。

我吸气，呼气，吸气。烟把我和泰勒隔开。

我说，你能不能别乌鸦嘴，如果你不想和我一样，这辈子注定死个几千回。

“我不会痛。”泰勒得意地笑，他拿手一指我，“你会。”

冷静下来，学学禅师，盘腿端坐，闭上双眼。吸气，呼气，吸气。然后我应该开始思索避免重蹈覆辙，拨动脑子里最小的簧片，想象有一阵声音从里面传出，最后在空腔里回荡，回荡。

五天前，我踏出单人间，向左走十五步，脚底是颜色不一的几何印花。我抬起头查看灯泡的亮度，一切开始融化，我的私人空间成了水族馆。你最好是没有尝试过刀从头顶插入的感觉，我像个水炸弹。我没能看到血溅上墙，睁开眼就对准两点四十分。

四天前，我在单人间里等待半个小时。我告诉泰勒，现在我要出去，也许不到五分钟我就死了。泰勒说我说得对，他的直觉准得像闹铃。我被电梯门夹死时，他站在边上大笑。对着我的残肢断臂，我掉出眼眶的眼球，断成三截的小拇指，不停喷血的脖子，他说那仿佛是个小型喷泉。

三天前，我和他在浴室洗了个澡，他甚至心情愉快地操了我一顿。毕竟我又要死了，屁眼那点痛算不得什么。这次我起码到了一楼，空荡荡的餐厅。设想这种家庭式经营的破旧旅馆，在非节假日遭受惨淡收益的折磨，没有前台，没有经理，也没有服务员。餐厅里藏着误打误撞的连环杀手——也许是窃贼。我这么说是因为，我确实中弹而死。但我感谢泰勒，他在我后背受伤以后，用一把餐刀了结我。

两天前，我产生一种从窗户直接跳下去的念头。泰勒说，荒唐，但值得一试。我坐在窗沿上，合情合理地回忆起高中时期的试题，和桑拿房温度一致的教室，坐在我前面的大高个身上有一股狐臭，脚底下永远有一块橡皮泥似的口香糖，我向窗外看，没有鸟飞过，也没有树。泰勒站在我后边，“不差这一次，没准儿你就活了。”我不记得是他推我，还是我自个儿下去。铁栅栏穿透躯体。

一天前，也就是昨天，我放弃自杀的尝试。我在等。在中央公园钓鱼的中年人，在二手书店等待修复书脊的异乡人，在车间劳作满手油污的修理工，在橱窗前端详自己倒影的清洁员。所有人都在等，我在等，泰勒·德顿陪我等。我听到他点火的声音，和昨晚如出一辙。当整间房子燃起的大火吞灭我的躯体，强迫魂灵不断攀升，我又回到贴着0240标签的房间。

我说，我压根儿不怕死。如果你让我现在上战场，端着火铳和塔利班火并，我很乐意。

“那你设想一下，你可能要每天都和他们火并，可能会死在同一个人手上无数次，你每天睁开眼，都还是那片战场。”泰勒是个很现实的人。这是我从他算计房租和安排给太空猴子床位里看出来的。

两点四十分过去三分钟。

相当于把一个小型战场安置在这间小旅馆里。在子弹和硝烟里存活下来，从某种程度上来说，不是一件幸运事。即使你活着，在结局已定之前，你的死循环就是战壕，枪，重型坦克，头盔，和紧贴胸膛的遗书。如果你终于用上那张沾血的小纸片，士兵清扫残局时翻出你的参军照和全家福，这个循环就不再是死的。

死而复生，你大可以把死亡当做另一类幸存。

我不愿意和他继续争论不休。人在莫名其妙的争吵中消耗时间，不会阻止死亡到来。

我在第三天发现这个规律，如果我不在一个小时内离开房间，就会被里面任意一样东西杀死。头一回，我在门口干坐了一个小时，泰勒给我喝的水里有毒，不到五分钟我就一命呜呼。

第二回，我仍然没离开房间半步。你应该明白这个道理，当我们还是孩子时，父母和我们说的睡前故事就是这样。察觉危机时切勿轻举妄动，有时呆在原地比盲目逃跑更有成效。事实上，谁的父母都没有彻底搞懂这个道理。他们一味的宣扬造成无数年轻灵魂和躯壳分离。我被漏电的热水器烧死，被裂开的玻璃片割开脖子，被假装成糖的驱虫药毒死。

我和泰勒一起数死过的方式，但没有一个人想要怎么出去。

我说，要是我得这样一辈子，我会变老吗？

泰勒等到我死的第二天告诉我，会。

他把我绑在床上，从床底下翻出来一箱装着麻绳的什么玩意儿，刀顶在我脑门儿上。

“你当然会变老。你的心脏，脑子，肺，脾，甚至你的老二，都会变老。总有一天它们都不中用啦，你看起来还是这副鬼样子，其实你正呼哧呼哧喘气儿。你会意识到自己什么时候要死，将死之人都有这种预感。”泰勒跪在我身上，刀尖扎进我的皮肤。火，火一样的痛顺着神经向上爬。

他和我说，他要在我额头上刻一个“傻瓜”，满足他死前的小心愿。我痛得没法开口。

泰勒·德顿的的确确在我脸上刻了个“傻瓜”，最后他直接捅开我的心脏，我陷入黑暗。

两点四十分，我转过头，在荧光里看到泰勒鬼混似的轮廓。

我厌弃千篇一律的生活，厌倦周而复始的循环，我对生存麻木，对死亡无畏。泰勒说，这大概是最接近圣人的一种态度。你依然敬畏。

我和他在电视下的抽屉里找到几把餐刀，泰勒想办法把它们固定在地毯上，形成一个抽象的五角星。我搬来椅子，脱掉所有衣服蹲在上面。

“这样，你跳下来的时候记得把手脚抻开，你要是晕过去了就用不着我动手。你要是像个蠢蛋一样大喊大叫让我把你弄死，我会给你来个痛快。”泰勒肩上绕着一圈麻绳，他刚才想让我上吊自杀，我告诉他我六天前用了同一种死法，我建议死亡方式要多元化。

“我们正在提倡多元化，不是吗？”

我砸下去时以为自己是颗陨石。穿越稀薄的大气层，浑身磨出火花，最后成为小小的沙粒嵌在泥土里。事实并非如此。我真的在大喊大叫，而泰勒如愿让我睡着。

在我以这种奇特方式差不多是死了之后，大约是第五天，我突然意识到一个问题。

我说，为什么每次都是我死，你不能试试吗？

泰勒在给我俩泡咖啡，酒店里的咖啡比外面的速溶贵出好几倍，味道像秋葵榨汁。

他说，我不会死。

我从枕头底下摸出藏好的水果刀，他端着咖啡看我，好像他又想到一个新死法。但这次不会了，不会是我。

我说，你不会死，指的是你不会真正死亡。但你还是会死，只是这两种概念不一样。

泰勒放下咖啡，他试图靠近我，“蠢货，把你的刀拿开，别动这些歪念头。”

泰勒·德顿最厉害的绝招就是蛊惑和说服，不知不觉中你就进了他的圈套。他让我炸大楼，我答应了；他让我去办公室拿公共使用的白纸印宣传单，我照做了；他叫我把玛拉赶走，我同意了。最终的下场都落在我头上，我锒铛入狱，他也只会在铁窗外嘲笑我。

他离我不到一米距离，我举起手把刀送进他的大动脉。通常我们在电影里看到杀人的场面正是如此，鲜血从他脖子的裂口里喷出来，直直溅上天花板，它们一直喷涌。

泰勒眼珠子不动了，可他的喉咙还在嗬嗬呼气。

我说，现在我要自己死，不是你帮我死。

我用刀尖把泰勒的眼珠剜下来，这是给他每次在我死后都拿刀捅我眼眶的回馈。我在他额头上写了个“蠢货”，这是给他对我皮肤胡作非为的回礼。我从电视机下面找到四把餐刀，分别扎进他的手臂和大腿，这是给他把我折磨死的报复。

泰勒·德顿不会真正死亡，它的意思是，现实中的他不会死去，他只会在这个狭小的空间里死掉。我在这间屋子里死了总共238次，现在需要他来接替我。

我把刀重新对准自己的脖子。

现在距离凌晨两点四十分刚好过去一个小时，我正对着房门。

在房门被向内打开时，我杀死自己。

两点四十分。


End file.
